Marry your daughter
by NashiTora
Summary: Will Natsu take a leap and take his relationship with Lucy to the next level? Okay, I know, it's a bit cliche. So um, read and review!


**Just. So, um, I guess some of you might have already read my previous story "Sing your heart out" This was the last chapter of that story. But a friend told me that I should post this as a one-shot too, in the hopes of having more readers and reviewers. So, anyway, ENJOY~**

* * *

**~4 months of NaLu dating~**

"Morning Luce!" The dragonslayer greeted Lucy the moment he came in.

"Morning Natsu, you're early." She raised her left eyebrow. Usually he arrives later than lunchtime. hm.

"Um yeah...Haha." Natsu rubbed the back of his head, with a slight grin on his face.

"Something wrong?"

"No, No. I'm fine. Just that, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Y-Your mom and dad's funerals are close right?" She noticed this, Natsu barely stutter, maybe when he remembers when he got his scar or Erza. Or at Edolas. (Fireball Natsu. He is Natsu too after all) But other than that, he's perfectly fine. Though, She answered it anyway.

"Uh...yeah."

"W-where?" There it is again another stutter. Why is he suddenly interested in this?

"Right outside Magnolia. You remember that, the route going to the Love & Lucky."

"Oh okay... Do you already want to go to the guild?"

"Yup. Come on."

"Let's"

"Natsu? There's something I wanna know."

"Wha-" Lucy place her hand over Natsu's head. Checking his temperature. "Are you okay? You seem a little bit...unwell." She said whilst Natsu faintly blushed to. He immediately flinched away from Lucy.

"I-I'm fine! Thank you Lucy! I'm g-great! Come on. L-Let's head out! " He grabbed Lucy's hand and swiftly ran out of the house.

"O-okay then."

-xXx-

**After a few running, A store caught Natsu's eye.**

"Wait wait. Lucy, can we stop here?"

"Magnolia's Diamond and Jewelry Shop? What for?" The stellar mage scanned the store. Full of rings, bracelets, necklaces, watches, and other things that you can possibly think of that's made of diamonds.

"Erm...nothing. Just wanted to check it out. T-this shop's new right?" He chuckled nervously.

'What is he on about? The shop's been there since I was brought into Fairy Tail after the incident at Hargeon! Hm.' Lucy thought.

"Um, come on. Let's head to Fairy Tail..."

"Yeah, Okay!"

...**~at the guild~**

"Natsu, Lucy! You're early!" Mira greeted, the moment they stepped in.

"Uh yeah. About that. Mira, Can I talk to you?" Natsu asked. 'Bit peculiar..' Lucy and the rest of the guild thought.

"Sure Natsu, What's it about?"

"Um, Uh in private."

So the people who are sitting by the bar heard their cue and went away, finding some other place to sit.

"Hey Natsu, Am I included there or..." Lucy asked.

"Sorry Luce. B-But no. Just this once. H-Hope its okay." The celestial spirit mage was a bit disappointed.

"Y-yeah it's fine. I'll go talk to Levy-chan." She smiled weakly, turning away, heading to the table of Levy.

Natsu sighed, He saw Lucy was disappointed, BUT he was planning something so he tried to endure it. Seeing Lucy sad isn't something you can ignore you know.

"So Natsu, what did you want to talk about?"

"L-Lucy."

"What about her? Having problems with your relationship?" Natsu blushed a little. "N-no. Actually, Our uh relationship's fine. It's been amazing really. 4 long, and worth remembering months, Since it was my first time in a relationship, that's quite long right?" He's practically blushing as pink as his hair right now.

"IT IS! Hm, then what seems to be the problem?" Mira smiled, very happily.

"Help me find a job that pays 500,000 jewels, and is very easy that it will be accomplished in an hour or so."

"Okay! But what's that got to do with Lucy?"

"I'm gonna buy her something..." There goes another shade of red.

"Aw, that's cute, What will you buy?" She cooed.

"A r-ring..." And another.

"YOU'RE GONNA-" "Keep your voice down please!" Mira took a deep breath before proceeding.

"Alright. Alright. How exactly are you going to do this?"

"Well, First earning some jewels. Then buy the ring. Third, go to her mother's and father's funeral.."

"Wait what! Why?"

"What why?"

"Why are you going to her parent's funeral?"

"Well to get their blessing, what else?"

"S-Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. But first things first. Why did you think of.. you know."

"I am a dragon after all, We find our mate. And obviously, I've found mine."

Suddenly, a blue cat threw himself on Natsu. "WHO ARE YOU!"

"What? It's me Natsu. What the heck?!" "NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE VERY VERY DENSE NATSU!"

"HEY!"

"How did you even know about 'that' ?" Natsu continued.

"Wendy..."

"You were eavesdropping!?" rage.

"N-no NO! Wendy just overheard and..."

"That's exactly it!"

"Natsu, calm down! Happy and the others who heard won't tell Lucy, right?" Mira glared daggers at Happy.

"Y-yeah! We won't! I promise!" Happy raised his hand, like doing a pledge.

"Psh, Fine."

"So Mira, help me pick now?"

"Sure!"

*le picks mission*

"Here." She handed the mission to Natsu, who immediately grabbed Happy and ran out of the guild to paint someone's mansion.

...

"Mira?" Lucy called out.

"Hm?"

"Where did Natsu go?"

"To do a job." Mira smiled.

"Oh..." Lucy's face fell.

"Why the face?"

"He didn't asked me to go with him.."

"Don't take it the wrong way! Maybe he didn't want you to be stressed out!" She laughed nervously.

"Okay...but he didn't even say goodbye."

"Ano, Lucy.. He was just in a rush!" The white-haired mage waved her hands frantically, trying to convince Lucy.

"*sigh* He's acting strange lately..."

"Strange how?"

"First, he arrived early at my house, then, asked about my parents-"

"Your parents?! So he was planning this the whole time..."

"W-what plan?"

"Nothing! Pretend I didn't say anything! Continue."

"Okayy. We uh, He stopped by the front of Magnolia's Diamond and Jewelry Shop.."

"Interesting. But what's weird about that?"

" I asked him, why he stopped by, and he said...'Nothing. Just checking it out, this shop's new right?'" She said, mimicking Natsu.

"Haha, Maybe he'll explain it to you later." Mira winked.

"I mean, that shop's been there since I don't know, I Entered Fairy Tail! It's been there for ages!"

"Lucy, calm down!

-xXx-

***after 5 hours***

"Hm, so Happy, which of this will Lucy like?"

"I don't know, I don't understand gi-, how 'bout that one! The one with the big diamond!" Happy exclaimed.

"Hm...Uh, Miss, How much for that one?" Natsu pointed the one Happy was talking about.

"700,000 jewels, sir."

"Shit. That job only gave us 500,000 jewels!" A lady with her blonde hair tied in a bun shot her head up. "500,000 jewels, eh? I'm gonna be your friend here." The lady brought out some rings that costs exactly 500,000 jewels

One certain ring caught Natsu's eye, he immediately picked it up, and examined it.

"Oh that, we're having a sale on that one." The lady stated. It was a ring with a blue diamond on it. The diamond was small, but it has some magic floating inside. "A blue diamond is very rare. and that means, that ring is very expensive. 10,000,000 jewels to be exact yep, that's a lot of zeros. You're lucky you caught on our very big discount. That ring is mostly be out of people's budget range. So if you're planning to give this to your girlfriend, it would be very romantic." She explained.

"W-woah." The dragonslayer was amazed. Even Happy was left speechless.

"Buy it Natsu! Buy it!"

"Alright, I will. Here." Natsu grinned, handing the money. 'Lucy would surely love this!' He thought.

The lady brought out a blue velvet heart-shaped box. Obviously, It's for the ring.

"Oh and we can carve anything inside the ring. Do you want to?" The lady asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We could carve initials or whatever you want inside the ring."

"Oh..."

"Do you want to?" The lady asked once more.

"Yup." Natsu thought for a moment then nodded. The lady gave him a blank piece of paper and a pen.

"Write what you want to be put."

"Uh, Happy, what do you think should I put?"

"What about...Salamander?"

"Nah. Too selfish."

"Luigi?"

"She won't accept if I did that, why am I even asking you?" At that, Happy went into self-pity mode.

"Do you call each other names? or what?" The lady asked nicely, trying to helping Natsu.

"Oh I know! She'll love this!" He immediately scribbled what he was thinking.

"There." He handed the paper. The lady smiled when she read what's on the paper.

"It will be done in 10 minutes!"

_10 very long and boring minutes later~_

"Here you go! Thank you, Have a nice day!" The lady handed the box. Natsu opened the box again, scanning the ring. Satisfied, he placed the ring inside the box again.

"Wait, I wanna thank you properly. You look around your 30's or 40's What's your name?"

"Layla." She smiled. 'Wait I heard that somewhere...I just can't put my finger on it...it's on the tip of my tongue.. ugh. nevermind.' Natsu thought, hearing the name Layla.

"Erm, Thank you Layla!" Him and happy swiftly ran out and are on the way to Lucy's dad's funeral.

"Goodluck...Natsu." Layla, the lady, said. Smiling. "So him being a very dense idiot according to my daughter's letters, were actually true. Hm..." At that, she disappeared.

-xXx-

"Ugh, What time is it? I haven't seen Natsu all day!" Lucy exclaimed.

"There, there. Wanna drink with me?" Cana offered, patting her on the back. Lucy declined obviously.

"Come on Lucy, you know where he is. Just think." Mira winked.

"At my house?"

"Nope. think harder." Mira encouraged her. Lucy just ruffled her hair.

"WAH, Where could he have gone- OH SHIT." She ran swiftly outside the guild the moment she thought of it.

"That's my little matchmaker." Mira giggled to herself.

"Is she your daughter now?" Cana asked, whilst drinking another shot.

* * *

"Hey Happy, head home first! This will take a while."

"Aye!" He said whilst flying away.

"Mr, uh Jude Heartfilia and Ms. Layla Heartfilia... Good evening to you." Natsu stopped, taking a deep breath, then continued. "As you know, I love your daughter very much. And I want to spend time with her for the rest of my life. I swear I won't do anything to make you regret on what decision you might say." He kneeled in front of the stones.

" Mr. Jude Heartfilia..."

_**Sir, I'm a bit nervous**_  
_**About being here today**_  
_**Still not real sure what I'm going to say**_  
_**So bare with me please**_  
_**If I take up too much of your time.**_

Natsu dug in his right pocket to bring out the heart-shaped box.

**_See in this box is a ring for your oldest._**  
**_She's my everything and all that I know is_**  
**_It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side_**  
**_Cause very soon I'm hoping that I... _**

"But *pant* why *pant* would *pant* he go here..." Lucy just arrived and she was surprised to see Natsu kneeling. She hid behind a tree.

**_Can marry your daughter_**  
**_And make her my wife_**  
**_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_**  
**_And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die..._**  
**_I'm gonna marry your princess_**  
**_And make her my queen_**  
**_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_**  
**_I can't wait to smile_**  
**_When she walks down the aisle_**  
**_On the arm of her father_**  
**_On the day that I marry your daughter_**

"He's going to do what..." She said, her voice trailing off, a tint of pink appearing on her cheeks.

_**She's been here every step**_  
_**Since the day that we met **_

"At Hargeon." Natsu chuckled, then continued again.

_**(I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)**_  
_**So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad**_

Lucy remembered all those times he had saved her, how many time he's been there for her. All those barging in through the window not minding the door... Oh and that fateful day at Hargeon.

_**I've got most of my vows done so far**_  
_**(So bring on the better or worse)**_  
_**And 'til death do us part**_  
_**There's no doubt in my mind**_  
_**It's time**_  
_**I'm ready to start**_  
_**I swear to you with all of my heart... **_

_**I'm gonna marry your daughter**_  
_**And make her my wife**_  
_**I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life**_  
_**And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah**_  
_**I'm gonna marry your princess**_  
_**And make her my queen**_  
_**She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen**_  
_**I can't wait to smile**_  
_**As she walks down the aisle**_  
_**On the arm of her father**_  
_**On the day that I marry your daughter**_

_**The first time I saw her**_  
_**I swear I knew that I'd say I do**_

_**I'm gonna marry your daughter**_  
_**And make her my wife**_  
_**I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life**_  
_**And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die**_  
_**I'm gonna marry your princess**_  
_**And make her my queen**_  
_**She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen**_  
_**I can't wait to smile**_  
_**As she walks down the aisle**_  
_**On the arm of her father**_  
_**On the day that I marry your daughter**_

Natsu finished then he stood up, unaware Lucy was watching.

Without hesitation, Lucy ran towards the dragonslayer, throwing her arms around him.

"I love you Natsu..." Lucy whispered, still hugging the pink-haired mage. "Love you too Luce." He grinned.

Then something unexpected happened. A light shined within the stones.

"Hello Lucy."

"Mama..." And another light.

"It's been a long time, huh?"

"Papa..."

"Hm, looky here. Seems like you have found love, Lucy." Jude said. Smiling.

"Ne, Natsu. Nice job with the ring." Layla winked. Natsu's mouth was wide open.

"I knew it was you!"

"Natsu? Mama?" Lucy questioned, confused.

"You'll find out for yourself dear!" She winked again.

"So I guess, I'm saying, I approve." Jude stated.

"Yup. Natsu looks like a nice young man."

"Oh, Um. looks can be deceiving." Lucy teased. "Hey!"

"Hahaha. We've been looking out for you Lucy. And you did quite a lot. Taking care of those celestial spirits I gave you, and gaining more along the way. Treating them as your friends as well. Oh and your friends at Fairy Tail, all of you treating each other as family. No one getting left behind." Layla said.

"Now, your spending your life with Natsu. And I'm sure you can do it too."

"Just Natsu, be true your word, alright? Don't hurt her." Natsu nodded. Grinning.

"Or else you'll be seeing us again." Jude warned. "Jude!" Layla scolded. "Alright alright." He chuckled.

"We'll be leaving now. Take care of Lucy, you hear?" Lucy's father said again. "Aye!"

"Stay safe! You'll never know!" Layla winked for the last time. "Mom!"

With that, a bright light appeared again, and in a few seconds they were gone.

Natsu kneeled again. "N-natsu? What are you doing?"

He dug in through his pocket and brought out the box, opening it.

"Lucy Heartfilia, my team mate, my bestfriend, my girlfriend, will you, spend your entire lifetime, with me?" She blushed.

"You bet!" She exclaimed. Natsu took the ring from the box, and put it on her finger. She placed her hands around his neck, then pressed her lips against his. Of course, they had to pull away.

Lucy stared at the ring, "A Blue Diamond? This is really really expensive!" "Well yeah.."

"How did you afford it? You're broke right now right?"

"Hey! I'm not! I took a job, didn't you know?" Natsu said annoyingly.

"And the store actually placed a discount on that." Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"How much did you buy it?"

"Doesn't matter!"

"Uh, please?"

"500,000 jewels..." Natsu tried to look away, but failed.

"Woah, that's a big discount!"

"Yup... about that, Your mom was the one who sold it to me. I guess that's why its's a big discount."

"Oh, that's what all back there was about..."

"Come on, let's head home." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and interlocked it with his.

"I know you're starving."

"You know me so well, Luce! You're gonna cook?"

"Erm, actually, I got no food in my house."

"Seriously?"

"Y-yes."

"Quick stop at the guild, then head home. Sounds good?"

"Yup!"

While walking to go to the guild, Lucy lifted her left hand, admiring her ring. "Wow..." then took the ring off noticing something.

"Oi! What are you doing?!"

"Chill, I'm just looking what's carved inside." She smiled.

"Um... you might not wanna do that.."

"Why not- Aw." She gave him a 2 second kiss on the lips.

She placed it on her finger again, and held Natsu's hand.

"I really love you Natsu."

"And I really love you too Luce."

"Okay we're way to cheesy and cliche."

"But I do love you." Natsu laughed, and She laughed along.

So I know you wanna know what Natsu wrote on that blank piece of paper, and what's carved in the ring, right?

Simple.

_NaLu_

* * *

**So yeah. That's it. Tell me what you think!**

**~NaluInfinity**


End file.
